


just once

by kagurasbuns (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kagurasbuns
Summary: Gaara carries guilt with him everyday, like it’s a father’s gift that he keeps closely to himself at all times.





	just once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterdesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterdesu/gifts).



> Prompt taken from here: https://lord-orochimaru-sama.tumblr.com/post/184310430647/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you
> 
> "LeeGaa — just once."

Gaara carries guilt with him everyday, like it’s a father’s gift that he has to hold onto at all times. Lee knows, though. It is the result of six assassination attempts when Gaara was too young to even know about the tailed beast in his body; too young to be betrayed by the only person who cared about him. It is the result of years of misunderstandings, of bloodshed, of loneliness. It is not his burden to carry, and yet the first thing that Gaara does in the morning is to remember that he is his father’s son and that the whole village is counting on him.

There’s a war now, and seventeen-year-old Gaara relays a speech to a million shinobi like the words have been carved into his memory since birth. Lee watches as a countless ninja, all from different villages, rally with Gaara to fight. It is incredible.

And here they are, lying next to each other in their private room, just for a little longer until they have to leave for the battlefield. Lee’s chin fits perfectly into the crook of Gaara’s shoulder; he knows this is meant to be because this way his lips can brush against Gaara’s ear and whisper to him a good morning.

Gaara pulls him close. Before, he was hesitant of having anyone, much less the very person whom he’d sent to surgery, touch him. Now, Gaara welcomes Lee into his arms, into his life, as if he has finally reunited with a long-lost love.

“Just once,” Lee had told him, “let me carry your burdens.”


End file.
